Cover Blown
by SkittleBarf
Summary: They were having a normal G8 meeting and America was presenting. Suddenly, chaos! An unknown caller, a young girl barging into the meeting room, and a lot of explaining to do. America, what the hell is going on? (*cough* fifty states *cough, cough*) [This is gonna be great.]
1. What The Hell Is Happening?

Chapter 1: What The Hell Is Happening?

* * *

 **The ringtone referenced is the song 'Fifty Nifty United States'. It's really catchy and just about every second grade American learns it. You should listen to it to get hyped. (Or the soundtrack from Heathers 'cause it's super good and stuff, lol.) ;)**

* * *

The G8 meeting was getting a little out of hand and Germany was about to snap when a phone went off. The ringtone sang,"Fifty, nifty United States from thirteen original colonies! Shout 'em, scout 'em, tell all about 'em! ..."

America quickly scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket. That ring tone was specifically set to fifty phone numbers alone, and that phone was only supposed to call him for emergencies during a meeting. He looked up at the other countries and said,"Sorry, I have to take this."

The other countries assumed it was his boss. America got up from his chair and began to move toward the door so that he wouldn't disrupt the meeting when Germany cut in and said,"It's almost break anyway, so I guess we'll have an early one today." America nodded and sat back in his chair and answered the phone.

A few countries exited the room, but most of them stayed when they heard America's response to the caller on the other side.

"Hey, is something wrong? You know you're only supposed to call me during a meeting if it's an emergency."

"Yeah everything's cool,"Alaska answered.

America gave a confused look and asked,"Okay, well if everything's good then-"

Alaska cut him off and said,"Massachusetts is threatening to break the rule."

"What?" America asked. "Oh you mean the policy." The countries in the room looked puzzled. What did he mean by 'policy'?

"Yeah." Alaska answered.

America replied,"Well, why can't you just stop her? And why does she even want to do that?"

"You know she'll do it if she wants to," Alaska answered. "She's quite capable. Plus I don't like her weird abilities."

"You mean magic,"America corrected.

The nations became even more confused. When did America deal with or believe in magic?

"Yeah, that. Anyway, she wants to go to the meeting with you because she's very bored and doesn't think anything else is appealing."

America sighed and proposed,"Then why can't she do something with you or one of the st- others?" America had to be very careful with his words as not to make the other personifications curious. He knew they were already questioning his conversation.

Alaska answered in a panicked voice, "I don't know she just _won't_ comply, and Texas doesn't know what to do about it either and I-"

"Okay, calm down,"America soothed. "It's okay as long as she doesn't actually attempt it, then we might be in some trouble."

Alaska sighed,"Okay, I'll try to get New York to help too."

"Cool,"America responded. "Well, I gotta go, 'kay?"

"Okay. Proshchay!" Alaska concluded.

"Bye,"America said with a smile. And with that he pocketed his phone and sighed. "Phew," he murmured, "That sure was close. She isn't patient, but this is just crazy."

Canada, who was sitting next to America, turned to him and asked,"Is everything alright? That sounded serious." Canada was suspicious from the ring tone. He had suspected for a while that America's states were personified, since they were so different from each other. Sort of like little nations.

"What, oh yeah everything's cool. Just some- stuff,"America replied. 'Smooth,' he thought to himself.

"Okay,"Canada replied skeptically. The other nations had the same confusion in their expressions.

The break eventually ended and the meeting went smoothly. Until America presented. He was the last one to present and he was halfway through his presentation when his phone started singing out the ringtone again.

"Oh, crap crap crap. Sorry guys, sorry,"America stammered before answering. He brought the phone to his ear, but accidentally pressed speaker. "Hey, what's up what's wro-"

Alaska started ranting through the small phone speakers in a worried voice,"I'm _so_ sorry, America! I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen! And New York panicked and Connecticut-"

America's expression became scared and panicked as he pressed the tiny button to take the phone off of speaker mode. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's happening? What's going on?" He asked worried. He was clinging onto everything he had, which was very little, to keep this secret quite.

The other nations looked around at each other. What the hell was happening? America was acting suspicious, the girl on the other line had a sort of Russian-American accent, and she had been talking about other American states as if they were people.

"Okay, okay, chill out,"America said to the girl. She got stressed quite easily. "Everything's okay, but-"

He stopped short as the door to the meeting room opened. Everyone looked over at the figure in the doorway, and America knew that the rules had been shattered.

* * *

 **Okay so new story! Yay! I don't usually write two stories at once, but I was having some writer's block on 'What Happened To You?', so I decided to start this one to give me a little boost. I'm not abandoning that story (I couldn't if I tried), but the chapter on the Cold War is gonna take a little while to write. Not long hopefully! Also, if you didn't know, I** ** _love_** **musicals (music in general) including Hamilton, Heathers, and a new musical coming out soon called Dear Evan Hansen. If you don't know about them then go check them out now 'cuz they're great. Lol okay next chapter, bye.**


	2. Answers! Now!

Chapter 2: Answers! Now!

* * *

 **Georgia and California are the next states, so if you have any ideas on them please let me know!**

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Alaska asked, worried.

"Don't worry, but right now I gotta go,"America hung up without a response and looked at the thirteen year old girl in the doorway. She had straight, dark brown-black hair that she held in two ponytails on the sides of her head and vibrant green eyes. She also had side-bangs that swooped over to her right, and a small, weird cowlick like America's.

She wore a pastel brown sweater vest with a dress shirt under it; a flower shirt-pin and a small pearl necklace. But, on the contrary, she also sported light, kaki cargo shorts that she pulled off well and ankle boots for hiking.

Germany decided to say something, but before he could respond to the situation with one word the girl gave an exasperated sigh and turned left and walked _up the wall_ , across the ceiling, and stopped in front of America.

A few countries screamed at this unexpected reaction, but America just simply looked at the ceiling and said,"Dude, do you know how hard it is to get scuff marks off the ceiling?" At this the girl smirked and walked down the other wall and stood behind America. America turned around to face her and asked,"So, what is your excuse for breaking one of my most important rules and barging into a meeting?"

"Why not?" She countered with a smirk and a Boston accent.

"You know exactly why," America explained. "You were there when the rules for-"

"When the rules for yous and the other states were put in place for protection. Ya da, ya da, ya da, I've heard your speech a million times,"The girl interrupted. "But that was-" she paused and counted her fingers briefly,"Almost _two hundred_ years ago!"

"The Constitution was made over two centuries ago and that isn't being thrown out the window,"America contradicted.

The girl looked a little frustrated. She was obviously very stubborn. "Yeah-well. I mean, we're not in any danger, we're not at war with anybody (kind-of), there's no big risk! Plus, it might be nice to meet somebody new who won't just up and die in sixty years."

The other nations were in shock and confusion. What was this person talking about? What did America have to do with this? With what she was saying. With her!

"Or at least just tell them we exist!" The girl added.

America held onto what he had left of his loosing side. "I can't do that."

The young girl who had walked into the meeting, momentarily glanced at the confused expressions that were looking her way. She smirked at America and said,"Well, looks like you're on the loosin' end b'cause they looks a lot like they got some questions for ya." There was a moment of silence where America was processing what she had just said. She gave a little giggle then she scuffed her right heel against the floor and she was gone.

America stood there for a moment and tapped his foot on the floor a few times before saying,"Dangit, why's she always have to outsmart me like that?" He swiftly turned back to the podium, looked down at his notes to avoid eye contact, and said,"Anyway! As I was saying, global warming-"

"Oh no no no, you are not bypassing what just took place. What just happened?" Canada cut in.

"I don't know what _you guys_ are talking about,"America laughed nervously.

France looked at America confused and said,"Um, excuse me? Are you not going to tell us who just barged into the meeting room?"

"Not to mention the fact that they _walked up the wall_ ,"Germany added.

Then America was bombarded with questions. Overwhelmed America said,"Okay okay, can you guys ask me one at a time or something?"

"Who was that?" England asked.

"Someone,"America answered, avoiding the subject.

"Oh come on- how do you know them?" England asked, exasperated.

Anerica sighed and said,"Ugh, she knew this was going to happen didn't she? Geez. The person who just left was..." America paused briefly, despite knowing that putting things off wouldn't help his situation at all. "The personification of Massachusetts."

"Ah-ha!" Canada shouted and pointed at America. "I knew it!"

"Wait, how'd _you_ know?" America asked, confused.

"Well I didn't actually know, but I suspected that your states were personified," Canada answered.

"Wait, your states are personified?"

"Aren't there _fifty_ of them?"

America hesitated a moment before answering,"Yeah."

"Why haven't you _told_ us that?" France asked in disbelief. This usually wasn't something that went unnoticed for so long.

America stopped to gather the words. "After the Revolutionary War most of the states were in pretty bad shape. You see, they're actually more vulnerable than us. They live forever and they heal quickly, but not as quickly as a personified country. And I knew that if other countries knew about these personifications then they could be targeted. And I obviously really didn't want that. So we- meaning the states that were personified and I- made a contract that said that their existence to other countries would have to stay unknown."

There was a moment of silence as the other nations in the room registered what America had just said. Then Italy spoke up and asked,"Wait, then, would you be like their dad?"

Everyone's heads whipped up and looked at America. "What? Oh, no no no. _Definitely_ not. I would make a pretty crummy parent, ahahaha."

America paused in embarrassment before saying,"I'm more like their guardian figure, I guess. They're pretty independent on their own and they can take care of themselves, but we're all there for each other in our struggles."

With this said the rest of the G8 gained a better understanding of America's relationship with these personifications. But they still had a fair supply of questions. Annoyed, and a bit tired from the head rush, America simply said,"Okay, I guess you guys are just going to have to come with me." He snapped his fingers and they were gone.

* * *

The nations of the G8 stumbled as they hit solid ground. Where were they? Obviously not the meeting room. America was in front of them all in a driveway that came off of a main road.

The driveway that they were in led toward a large, white building. There seemed to be about three stories. The front porch looked quite cozy with the swing and hammock. There was also a small couch in the shape of an 'L'. There were a few cars in the driveway, but there were obviously more in the separate little garage that branched off of the house. The house had a fair amount of land around it. The rest was sheltered by trees.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" France asked, bewildered at the sudden change of scenery.

"The states like to call it the fifty cent house," America replied starting to walk up the driveway toward the house, the nations following behind. "It's where they stay if they ever have to come here to D.C. They travel here if they ever have important business or something. They also come here whenever I have a meeting because I always visit after a meeting and whenever I have the spare time."

"But how did we _get here_?" France asked again, a little worried at being transported somewhere he didn't know.

"Teleport thing,"America shrugged.

"What? You can do magic?" England asked.

"Yeah, all of your colonies can,"America replied. "Didn't you know that?"

America took England's blank expression as a no. He shrugged and said,"Actually, some of the states can do magic too. Massachusetts, obviously, Connecticut can do a little bit too, and Louisiana used to do Voodoo. Dunno if she still can."

The only noise they heard for a moment was the crunch of small stones under their feet. Then, Russia asked,"Why are we here then?"

"Well since you guys wanted to know so much about the states, and since each of them are too wonderful to describe only with words, you guys get to meet them!" America replied happily. He obviously cared so much about the states. To him they were family.

They reached the door and America was about to knock, but he stopped. He pivoted on his feet and turned to the rest of the G8 and said,"You guys might want to stay behind me."

"What do you mean by that?" Japan asked.

America turned back to the door and said,"Well, let's just say that some of the states can hold a grudge."

"You mean we could be in _danger_?!" England blurted.

"Well I mean you could if you were on a battlefield or in a dark alleyway with one of the more vengeful ones, but you don't have anything to worry about as long as I'm here,"America added. With that he knocked on the door.

* * *

 **Don't worry, it won't get cheesy. Or, at least, hopefully not, lol. With the descriptions for each state I'm actually doing _a lot_ of research. (I literally have notes, lol.) I myself am an American, so I know at least a bit about this country and the states that make it up. If you wanna know what your state is gonna look like or their personality or something or you wanna give me a suggestion for your state or you have any other questions etc _please_ message me! I'm always open to any of that. Anyway, onto the next chapter! **


	3. Georgia (The State Not the Country)

Chapter 3: Georgia (the state, not the country)

* * *

 **To respond to a previous comment: Yes, of course you can make fan art! But please at least give a little credit to me or this story. And, also, I would love to see any fanart you make, so send me a pic or a link or how to find it please!**

* * *

The nations were a little surprised when the door swung open. A young woman, around the age of eighteen, stood in the doorway. "Hey there, stranger!" She said cheerily to America. Then she noticed the other nations on the porch. She had black hair that had many twist braids in it that went down to the middle of her back, the top of her hair being pulled back into a half-ponytail.

She also sported pretty, dark brown eyes, black rectangular glasses, and dark brown skin. She wore a faded, yellow Paula Deen t-shirt with light pink letters that read 'Tastes Like Butter!' with a visually similar-looking chicken under the phrase, jeans, and a small watch. "I didn't know we'd be having guests!" She stated as she stepped to the side and opened the door more so that the nations could walk in.

The foyer was large and open with closed walls on each side. There were also two sets of stairs, framing each side, going up to the next level, and a Romeo and Juliet balcony in the middle. In the middle of the upstairs hallway, facing the foyer, was an open doorway that lead to a bonus/play room with a lot of trinkets and furniture inside. There were also a few people in the room, but they didn't seem to notice the new comers. There was also a little bit of music coming from the room and slight snoring.

America gave a little laugh, walking into the house with the other countries in tow, and said,"Neither did I." After seeing Georgia's confused expression America explained what had happened at the meeting and why there were seven extra people with him.

At hearing this explanation Georgia laughed a bit. The nations found it a little humorous that she snorted when she laughed, but it suited her. "Well shoot, I always knew she was the type to outsmart anyone! Seriously, don't play Scrabble with her." She closed the door behind them and turned to the other nations. "I guess I'll just have to introduce myself then," she said with a smile. "Well I'm Georgia, the state not the country, and I'm the fourth state to be ratified by the constitution! Which also makes me a part o' the thirteen colonies. A lot of people seem to think otherwise, though, since I'm a southern state, but that's alright."

There was a slight pause in the greeting conversation until America said,"You guys wanna introduce yourselves?"

"Oh! Yeah," Canada said at the end of the group and started the introductions.

After everyone had introduced themselves, a few particular nations getting an overly passive-agressive smile and glare, Georgia said,"Mighty fine! It's purtty neat to meet some other p'sonifications once in a while, y'know?" There was a momentary pause in which the countries in the room didn't exactly know how to react to Southern Hospitality, but Georgia cut it short by saying,"It was nice meeting y'all! I gotta scidaddle and get to some o' the work my gov'ner gave me, though. See ya 'round." She gave a little wave and an exchanged grin with America before jogging to the stairs. She paused and turned around a moment and added,"Oh, also, dinner finished up an hour and a half ago, and Olive, Bo, and Helena'll be back soon with Groceries and fixin's for supper."

"Sweet!" America replied. "See ya later, alligator!"

"After a while, crocodile!" Georgia replied walking up the stairs.

America started to walk forward through the foyer when Italy asked,"Wait. What did she just say?"

America turned and looked at the small crowd, slightly behind, beside him. "Oh, she was just saying that they had lunch a while ago, and Washington, Idaho, and Montana will be back soon from the store."

The other nations gave a collective "oh."

They were about to come to a crossroads between the hallway, going horizontal between the foyer and the living room, when another person walked out from the right, not even noticing them.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter! And WHOO it is summer break! I get three months of freedom to write! (I will be a bit busy during those months, but it's not that much.)**

 **Also I am working on "What Happened To You", but the next chapter is taking a _lot_ of time and research if I want it to be good and historically accurate. (Also I'm basing the age of the state off of the amount of land it has.) I hope you guys liked Georgia, though! Sorry the chapter was so short. I actually live in the south and have friends from Georgia, and they're really sweet and very southern. If you don't know what a southern accent is or what Southern Hospitality is you would have to ask a southerner because it's like this magic thing that everyone born and raised in the south has and it's kind of complicated and weird. I might make this chapter longer, or I might add more scenes with Georgia in them. Let me know what you want or think about it. Next up is California!**


End file.
